dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Zenkai
Dragon Ball Zenkai is an original fanon created by ThatFallenOne. The story takes place 4 generations after Goku and follows a young boy who strives to become the strongest in the universe. During this quest of his, he struggles to surpass the limits placed upon him by the world around him. With a level of power that seems unobtainable, and with no connections to obtain such power, he has to forge a path of his own. =Setting= Dragon Ball Zenkai takes place 4 generations after Goku's death. It closely relates to DBO's (Dragon Ball Online) timeline in that Gohan published books about the secrets of ki and all about his adventures and races he came across. After these books, people became more and more interested in martial arts. While this bred a new generation of warriors, it also bred a new output of darkness. =Chapters= Chapter 1 The Girl With Short Hair He awoke under a tree in the middle of a small forest. It was morning now, as he slowly rose. He spoke, "I guess it's time to continue on." And with that, he continued onwards. The day before a man saw him running and stopped him to find out why. After a short conversation, he told him where he was looking to go. It was noon now. He reached a sandy beach and stopped to stare at the nonending sea. "He should be here," he said.as he crossed the sea. It was calm and easy to cut through. In a few minutes, he reached his destination. The fabled "Kame House". He walked up to the front door and knocked. Within a few seconds, a girl came to the door. "What do you need?" The girl said. "I'm looking for Master Roshi, the turtle hermit." The boy said. "He's out right now." "Do you know when he'll be back?" "Don't know, he hasn't been back for a while. Too busy chatting some girl up I bet." The girl said with a shrug. "Hm?" The boy was puzzled. "What do you need him for?" She asked. "I'm looking to become stronger! I heard he is the best instructor around!" The boy replied. "He may be strong, but he most certainly isn't the best." The girl continued. "I'm much stronger than him." The girl bragged. "You are!?" The boy shouted excitedly. "Yep, I sure am, kid!" The boy inspected the girl closer with this new remark. The girl wasn't much taller than he was, so he was sure she wasn't much older. She had short, dark hair, along with a t-shirt that read "Ima Boss". "So can you train me?" He asked. "Uh..." The girl said as she turned to the tv. There was nothing good on right now, so she didn't have any real reason to refuse. "Alright." She agreed. "Alright!" The boy shouted happily. "What's your name kid?" "My name's Katsu!" Katsu happily replied. "My name is Kasumi." The girl informed. Step One It was two weeks later. Kasumi was putting Katsu through the ringer. "Six thousand four hundred ten!" Katsu counted. Kasumi was playing on her phone, barely paying attention to Katsu doing his one-handed pushups. "Sensei..." He started. "When can we get to the real training?" He finished. Kasumi looked up from her phone at him. "What do you mean 'real training'?" She asked. "I want to learn new techniques!" He shouted. "Fine." She said, placing her phone down and standing. She then lifted up two hands and TO BE CONTINUED =Featured Forms= Category:Alternate